ZOMG! It's some ONESHOTS!
by Rainbow-Jess
Summary: Collection of Oneshots. [various pairings] Don't worry. I will tell you The pairing in the chapter title, so if you don't support them you dont hafta read. [M because some might be]
1. GarRae Five Fair Warnings

**Hm... Now Jess has decided to do a Story thinggeh filled with short little one shots. Various Pairings. well the ones I support. some of which may scar you. Don't worry, I'll tell you the pairing in the chapter title.Lets start out with a small little BB/rae one n.n

* * *

**

**Five Fair Warnings**

She sits on the windowsill, eyes watching the snow through the window. I jumped up next to her, and she turned to face me. She gave me a small and rare smile. It seemed rarely quiet, so I took a look around and saw everybody had left. Savoring the small, and most likely short moment of peace between us, I turned and watched the snow fall too. After five minutes of our comfortable silence I turned to face her and spoke.

"So Rave, you wanna hear a joke?" I asked, a bit too loud for my own good. She cringed.

"Garfield Mark Logan, can you ever just be quiet and savor a moment?"

"You didn't answer my question! Do you wanna hear a joke or not?" She pursed her lips. Warning one. See, She always gives us five warnings.

Warning one - pursing the lips.  
Warning two - hitting us with a rude comment  
warning three - throwing us into a wall  
Warning four - throwing us out of the window.  
and I havent quite learned warning five, but I'm pretty sure it's murder. So... if you value your life, don't get to warning five.

"No... I do not want to hear a joke. I do not like your jokes, nor are they funny," she said coldly. I never really give up till warning three. hitting a wall can really hurt.

"Please Ravey? I promise that this one will be funny!" She heaved a heavy breath, and cranked her head to face me.

"Garfield... If your non-existant brainknows what's good for you, you'll stop now." Warning two. She was always fair with warning me. Yes... I said me. No one else usually pushes past warning one.

"Well... If it's so non-existant, how does it exist?" She blinked and stared at me.

"What?"

I sighed. No one ever understands me. "Look. You said my brain was non-existant. But it does think, so that means its existant to some extent. So really my brain can't be non-existant if it really does exist!" She rolled her eyes and turned her head to look out the window again. I Gaped. "What? No throwing Gar into a wall? C'mon! It's like my goal in life to finally get to warning five!"

She raised her eyebrow. "Warning five? You actually want to see what warning five is?" I nodded eagerly. "Well... each person has a different warning five. See, Cyborgs is dismantling the T-car," She got up and began to walk away."Robins is calling Batman, andStarfires is Refusing to ever go to the mall," she walked towards me."Ever." With the last line she was leaning over me, practically scaring me to death.

"What..." I gulped. "What about me?" She smirked and evil smirk.

"Oh... you?" I nodded scared, but aroused all at the same time. "Yours... Is the best of all." _'Oh god... She's going to murder me... oh my god oh my god oh my...' _I looked up again, and noticed she was at the door.

"Oh come on! Tell me!" I whined. "I gotta know!"

"Maybe when you're older, Garfield. Maybe when you're older." And with that, she vanished out the door.

Now, I know you all are probably wondering whether I ever found out what it was or not. The answer to that, my dear friends, is another story.

* * *

**Yes it's short. Yes it's dumb. And, yes I am dumb too. But It's just an introduction... plus I don't like those super long one-shots.I like 'em short and sweet. **

If you're the one person in a million who can't figure out who is narrating this, then it's BB. but if you're in the other 999,999 people who knew it, here's a cyber-cake.

Now, I'm debating whether I should write that other story or not.

Jess wants your opinion!

now, go press that little lilac button that says 'go' on it. c'mon...


	2. GarRae Goodnight

**Goodnight**

I was planning on hanging out with his friends all day. _All_ of them. Meaning all 4 of them. As in 4 plus me equals _five._ But I think you get the point. I only got to hang out with 3 of them. That's not _all._ We were on the beach outside of Titans tower, and every so often I glanced up to the large window on the side of Titans Tower.

"Man, what're ya lookin' for? You keep looking up there." Cyborgs voice cut through my silence. I shrugged.

"Nothing really. Just looking," I said semi-silent. _'I could have sworn I saw her looking out here.' _I called out to the others, "Hey guys! I'm gonna go in. My head's starting to hurt a bit."

"Kay, See ya man!" Cyborg. Never trying to push me.

"Oh! Feel the better friend!" Starfire. Always cares about everyone else.

"Get some rest Beast Boy." Robin. He just wants me to be better for training.

Opening the door, I peered in and saw Raven glancing out the window. I walked over slowly and spoke quietly. "Raven?"

She jumped and turned around. Looking away from me she answered. "Yes?" I walked up closer to the windowsill where she was sitting. She gently placed her hand on the warm glass, and traced her fingers along it.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her, moving to sit beside her. She turned to face me, and I saw tearstains down her cheek. "Were you... crying?"

She turned away and used the back of her hand to wipe away the streaks left by tears. "No. Why would I be crying?" I grabbed her hand to stop her from wiping everything away.

"I don't know, but I plan on you telling me." I pulled her so that she couldn't turn away. She closed her eyes tightly, and a few more tears fell. Putting a hand up to her cheek to wipe away the tears, I pulled her into a hug. She began to sob into my chest and I just held her close.

Five minutes later, she had calmed herself. She still stayed there with her head buried into my bare chest, her warm tears sliding down. We heard the downstairs door open, and Raven pulled away from me. She ran her fingers up my chest and over my lips. Then she brought her head down and kissed me lightly. Remaining feather light against my lips, she whispered, "don't tell." She fully pulled away from me, and moved to the couch, picking up her book.

All I could do was stare after her. Cyborg came pounding in, yelling, "oh dude! You guys totally missed it! A dolphin came up close!"

"Yes friends! It was most joyous!"

"Yeah. It was pretty cool."

I smiled, nodded, and managed to mutter a small "uh huh." I looked over to Raven who was smirking lightly at me.

Later that night, I was walking with Raven to go to their rooms. We stopped outside of her room and stood there for a few moments. "Well... Goodnight," I said awkwardly.

She looked towards me and looked me in the eyes and seemed to lure me in. The next thing I know is we're having a tounge war outside of her room. She pulled away from me, and stared at me in awe. She was against the door, and I was leaning above her. She once again brought her fingers over my lips.

"Wow," I said quietly, looking at her. As her fingers traced over my lips, I left a kiss on each one.

She brought her hand down to my chest and patted it lightly. "Come on Garfield. We should go to bed. Robin would kill us if we were up past eleven." She kissed my cheek and whispered, "goodnight, love."

She quickly turned around and walked into her room, not giving me a chance to respond. When the door was closed, I whispered in return, "try greatnight."

* * *

**Bleh. Jess Needs to stop the BB/Rae romance. **

Jess is having a writers block fer oneshot ideas, so if anyone has any requests fer what the want me to do, Leave it in a review n.n


	3. KidflashJinx Trust me

**omg! it's _not _a bb/rae story!♥ you should be so proud of me!**

**

* * *

**  
She sat in her room, glancing at the picture he had found that night. 

_'I didn't take you for the unicorn type.'_

How she loathed him. She glanced over to her nightstand where the last rose he had left her sat in a vase. No, she didn't loath him. She just wanted to see him again. She sighed.

"I still like those pictures," she heard and she jumped. She stood in a defensive position and then saw who was talking. "Wally West at your service," he said saluting.

He was dressed in a yellow hoodie, and dark jeans. "What are you doing here?" she asked, astonished. He slowly started towards her, as she lowered her stance.

He shrugged. "Dunno. In the neighborhood. Felt like stopping by." He stood directly in front of her now, and they looked eye to eye. He brought a rose out from behind his back and handed it to her. "Here."

She looked down and gripped the stem, their hands grazing one another'sfor a moment.She pulledher hand away and blushed a bit. He spoke. "C'mon let's ditch this place."

She shook her head. "No, I can't go."

He gave her a questioning glance and asked,"why not?" She began to walk away, and he gripped her hand. "Wait. Please?" he said pleading.

She looked at him. "Fine... but only for 20 minutes."

He smiled, and they began to walk out. He stopped, and turned to face her. Winking he said, "meet ya outside." Then he vibrated his molecules through the wall, and she walked out the door.

♥♥♥ upstairs ♥♥♥

"Hey Jinx! Where're ya goin'?" See-more asked loudly, giving her the attention of the other4 members of the hive five. She turned to face them.

"I'm just going out for a bit. I'll be back soon enough. Okay bye!" she exclaimed running out the door waving.

"Uh... does anyone know what she just said?" See-more asked the others, all giving a head shake 'no' in response.

♥♥♥ outside ♥♥♥

He was leaning on the side of the wall when she reached the door. "Sheesh. Took ya long enough." Jinx turned her head and saw him standing there. They began to walk away from thehivehead quarter.

They reached the town and he asked her, "you're still with those fools? Jinx... Didn't I tell you that you're too good for those guys?"

She closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I have no where else to go. And nothing else to do."

"That's not true," Wally said walking slightly closer to her. "You can save people. You don't have to hurt them."

She sighed. "Even if I did begin to help people... Where would I go? WhatwouldI do?"

He smiled at the act of deja vu. Sticking his hand forward palm up he spoke. "Trust me."

Jinx placed her hand in his and smiled. "I do."

* * *

**for some reason, I'm a fan of short sweet little one-shots. I dont like long ones.**

or maybe, I just cant come up with long enough ideas. n.n;

Any requests or anything? Jesseh equals out of ideas 


	4. GarRae drabble :D

**hiya :D**

... well I really dun have a title for this.. so yeah.. :D enjoy?

oh.. if you're offended by mentions of homosexuality, dont read it... i mean..there is no slash.. but they accuse... nevermind. just read it :D

* * *

"Raven!" the green teen called angrilly after the darker one. "I'm not!"

"You know..." she said, stopping, and facing him. "I might have believed that if you werent in such denial."

He blushed. "Raaaaven!" he whined. "We're good friends, but not like _that_."

She cocked an eyebrow at the boy, and nodded. "Sure you're not."

"Damnit, Raven! It's not like Aqualad and I are going out!"

... everything was silent. He realized that all they heard was 'Aqualad and I are going out.'

"... WAIT!" he screamed as they all burst out laughing. "That's not what I said! I said that we're _not _going out!"

Raven glided over towards the couch and sat down innocently.

He ran up to her shoving a finger in her face. "You... **you set this up!" **

She mocked an innocent gesture, placing her hand on her heart. "Oh... that hurts. that you would accuse me of such a thing..."

"I'll prove it! I'm not gay!" he stood on a chair. "Listen up guys!"

They all (slowly) ceased their laughter. "I'll prove to you all that I'm not gay... Aqualad on the other hand is very much gay... we all know he's with Roy. Anyway..."

As he blabbered on, he tried walking around on the chair... which didn't turn out too well. The chair slipped out from under him, and he went flying with a very high pitched squeal to the ground.

They all laughed again. "I _will_prove it! Um.. er..." he stuttered out while looking around anxiously. His eyes landed on Raven, and a smile played at his lips.

"Here! Watch me! I'm not gay!"

He strolled over to Raven slowly, making all of the other titans stare in awe. He leaned over her, and her eyes met up with his.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked coldly.

"Proving that I am most certainly not gay."

He placed his hands on her cheeks, and pulled her into a one-way kiss. Her eyes widened, and one twitched in anger.

She tore off of him. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Hurt seemed to quickly flash in his eyes. "I'm Garfield Mark Logan, ma'am. AndI most certainly am _not _gay." He smirked slyly.

"Why you little..."

"You cannot tell me you didn't enjoy it just a little."He sat down next to her.

"I can and I am. I didn't enjoy that... even a little."

"Weell.." he said quickly. "It _was _just to prove I'm not gay..."

She scowled and he leaned up to her ear. "Raven... I have a question..."

"What."

"Can... can I prove it again?"

* * *

**erm... drabble:D**

well.. yeah... i was just really bored.. with nothing better to do.. so i came up with this... okay... 


	5. Attention Everyone

Sorry everyone. I think i'm going on a permanent Haitus. (unless i get some random URGE to write :))

I really have no inspiration for Fanfiction anymore -- since the show has been cancelled and the fandom is dying.

**I may still write for other fandoms, or for the comic, though. :)**

I'm over at fictionpress now, though :3

so if you liked me for my writing - and not for my overactive bbxrae shipper glands, come check me out :) (link on my profile page)

**♥** I love you all, and i thankyou for all your support and helping me to improve:D

_btw, sorry for those who actually watch ME. not just my story. i'm posting it twice for those people who only watch the story_


End file.
